A Hurt Hero
by superherowarrior
Summary: While Captain Man is indestructible Kid Danger is not and Henry gets hurt while they are out stopping some criminals. This story is currently in hiatus.
1. Prologue

Story Summary: Captain Man is indestructible but Kid Danger is far from indestructible. While stopping a theft at a shop Henry gets himself gravely injured.

Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger

* * *

Prologue: The Injury

Henry's POV

I was helping out Captain Man stop some criminals, who were robbing one of the many local jewelry stores. It was not one of our major criminals that we knew of or anything like that so we thought it would be an easy fight then heading back to the mancave. Neither of us recognized these guys which meant they were either really good or were new to the game.

We were under the assumption that they were new and not all that good at stealing or fighting. And anyways even if they are good we are Captain Man and Kid Danger respectively of course. We could beat them, we always did. No criminal was too strong for us.

Captain Man was busy confronting about 3 to 4 of them inside the store and I was running after the last one of them that was trying to make an escape with the merchandise that they had managed to steal before we had gotten here.

I was able to catch up to him after a few moments of running after him, which was good since that meant that we weren't far from the shop but when he started to throw punches it all went sour.

Now I had gained some resistance to pain since I had started this job. It did involve people hitting back sometimes. You get used to the pain after a while but this felt different than before somehow this hurt so much more.

I tried to punch this guy down but he was faster than me and he dodged all of my attacks while placing his on me and oh, my that hurt so bad. I had to keep trying or he would get away. I knew that I couldn't let him get away because then I would let Captain Man down. I didn't want to do that.

I attempted to punch this man but he grabbed my arm as I was trying to hit him and he kept the punch from hitting him. Wow, he was faster than they normally were. He kept hold of my arm and was twisting it far beyond what it normally did. As he moved it my arm erupted in a large swell of pain.

I heard a loud crack from the arm and he finally released my arm. I looked and saw it was still at an odd angle plus I could see blood from where he had been gripping it only short moments earlier. How strong was he? He didn't appear to be grabbing my arm strongly even though he was.

I tried to move it back to a normal angle and it wouldn't move back to where it normally was. I felt a blast of pain as I tried and I couldn't move it at all! Did this guy just break my arm or what? If he did, I would need to be more careful with him as he looked like he had barely used any energy.

He then ran around me and kicked me right above my knees on both of my legs then grabbed them and twisted again like he had with my arm. I felt and heard the audible snap and could no longer stand the pain but I had a feeling that my legs would no longer support me.

The criminal saw that I now was unable to get up and then ran away with all of the items that the team had been able to get before Captain Man and I had been able to get to the shop. I had failed to stop him. I had failed in my job. I had failed Captain Man.

I tried to stand to run after him again, but I felt sharp bits of pain as I tried to stand. At that point, I couldn't help but cry out from the pain. It was overwhelming and intense. I couldn't think and could only notice and keep myself awake for a moment. The pain was clouding all of my thoughts and emotions. I could barely sense around me, it was starting to overwhelm them too.

"Kid Danger! What happened? Are you okay?" I heard Captain Man call out as he heard my scream of pain and I briefly remember him leaving the other criminals that were tied up in rope and ran towards me. I must have looked as in trouble as I was.

After seeing this I lost a sense, one at a time and slowly the world turned to black and I had no idea what was going on with the world. I hoped that everything was going to be okay with my last thoughts before everything was black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to anyone that reviewed this story, favorited or followed this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ray's POV

* * *

I heard a cry of pain from a short distance away and I knew that voice. It was Henry! I turned my head away from the criminals that I was tying up for the police to collect when they got here.

I briefly saw that the last thief was running away with the stolen merchandise but I wasn't really paying attention to that as soon as I saw the state that Kid Danger was in.

He was on the ground and trying to get up but he couldn't. One of his arms was clearly broken and both of his legs were hurt. Were they broken too? And there was red all over him. Was that blood?

I ran to him, I knew in the back of my mind that leaving criminals in bondage that they could easily escape was not smart or effective but Henry was hurt and possibly dying. I needed to get him back to the man cave as quickly as possible.

I checked what his injuries were and if there were any that needed to be treated immediately. His arm and both of his legs were seriously hurt and most likely broken but I was not sure if they were.

That was all very very bad but what concerned me the most was that there was blood around what appears to be where the criminal had hurt each limb and his wrists.

It looked like a lot but it could be that it was a lot for my eyes since I hadn't bleed at all since I was kid. It was best to cover it up anyways just in case it isn't just me.

I ripped some fabric off of the sleeves of my Captain Man uniform. I needed something to use as a bandage. I then wrapped it around and tightly tied it against Henry's limbs where he was bleeding.

Hopefully this wouldn't turn out to be very serious but I couldn't risk it so I rushed Henry back to the man cave where hopefully we would be able to help him. We needed to be able to help him.

* * *

I held my breath as I was waiting for what Henry's injuries were from Schwoz's personal doctor scanner since it was the closest thing we had to a doctor. Why he had that was beyond me but I was glad that he had made that.

"Right arm is broken and needs to be set along with two broken legs and deep cuts on his arm and wrist." It told all of us that were in the room. That was bad news but better than it could have been.

The bones would be able to heal and he had lost enough blood for it to be bad but it was still better than it could have been. Henry would survive and live through this, it could have been worse. He could have not escaped that fight with his life.

I moved a seat next to the bed that I had moved into the middle of the man cave that Henry was lying on. He wasn't in a coma according to the piece of tech that we were using as a doctor but should he have woken up by now?

I sat down in the chair and waited for Henry to wake up. I knew that I would have to sleep soon as I was tired but I felt horrible like it was my fault that Henry was this hurt.

If only I had fought harder and stopped that one crook before they tried to run away from the crime seen or gone after them Henry might not be so hurt. I couldn't help but feel personally responsible.

I was faintly aware of Schwoz and Charlotte try to get me away after some time but I ignored them. My sidekick,... my friend was really hurt and I couldn't do anything for once.

I was about to fall asleep from sheer exhaustion as I saw something that gave me a burst of energy. I saw that Henry was waking up from his sleep.

He would hear about the broken bones and likely be upset but at least he wasn't in a coma.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited or followed this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger or anything else I might mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Henry's POV

* * *

I started to wake up slowly from my sleep and notice that something was wrong. My alarm clock wasn't going off and Ray wasn't contacting me over the watch, so why in the world was I waking up. It had been months since I had woken up earlier than I had too.

I tried to force myself into going back to sleep again and wait for the alarm to sound or get yelled at. Hey, when you are a superhero's sidekick you get sleep where you can find it.

The weirdest thing though was I wasn't tired in the least but felt jolts of pain whenever I attempted to move. I probably just have some bruises from a recent fight. Why wasn't I sleepy in the least when I normally am really, really tired?

I figured that I wouldn't fall asleep after I woke up and I opened my eyes and it was not in anyway what I was expecting to see at all. Instead of my surroundings being my bedroom like they were normally were when I woke up, it appeared as though I was in the man-cave.

Why was I here and sleeping? Why had I not gone home and crashed here? I asked myself frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

"Henry, What is the last thing that you remember?" I heard Ray ask me. I racked my head for what I last remember and when I figured out what it was I sat bolt upright.

Ray rushed over to the makeshift cot that I was sitting in and lowered me slowly back down into the cot. It did take some energy to sit up so maybe it was better for me to lay down.

"Ray, What happened? Why are we back in the man-cave weren't we just stopping the jewelry store from getting robbed?" I asked him as my memory wasn't making much sense to me.

How had I gotten back too the man-cave. I didn't even remember going to sleep. What was going on?

But then I remembered the pain that the robber that attacked me had caused when he hit me. I could detect a small throbbing from where he had attacked me I must have passed out from the pain.

"You got hurt really bad while we were stopping the jewelry store from being robbed. You got some deep cuts on your arms and wrists. You also both of your legs being broken and your right arm. You are lucky to be alive." Ray informed me.

Oh, my that was exceptionally bad. How in the world would I be able to hide these injuries from my parents? What could I tell them that made sense to have 3 of my limbs broken.

"Ray, I'm glad to be alive and all, but what in the world am I supposed to use as a cover story for this one?" I questioned him.

I had gotten hurt before but they were easily explained. Like I got cuts when I fell off of my bike. I had never gotten a broken bone though. The only thing that I knew of that I could have gotten similar injuries was a car crash and that was a bad excuse.

"Henry, we can't tell them the truth but we do have to tell them you are hurt. I have no ideas what could injure you in such an extreme manner. How do you normally explain things?" He asked me. There was the reason I never asked Ray for his help on my cover stories. He never had any idea of what would hurt people in a similar manner.

I was completely screwed and had no idea how I could hide it from my parents.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of you that spent your time to review, favorite or follow this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger or anything else I happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ray's POV**

* * *

I watched as Henry fell back to sleep a little bit after we had our conversation.

He was completely right with it becoming nearly impossible to hide it. How could he even hide this from his parents. They might not notice him that often but this they would clearly see. That he was hurt.

He needed a good cover story perhaps, yes that would work but it would relay on them not looking into it at all. If they suspected anything or even looked into it, there was no way it could work.

Charlotte walked back down into the man-cave. "I called his parents, told them he was out of town on an errand for work but would be back by Sunday evening and all his schoolwork was done for the weekend." She informed me of what she had been doing.

That was good it would give us a day to come up with something to tell Henry's parents. Well, maybe it would still have as many holes as swiss cheese.

I didn't respond out loud to her though. I sent her a look of thanks then returned to waiting by Henry's bedside. I was worried that he wouldn't be okay. He was incredibly wounded.

I am an idiot, a complete and utter idiot! I took a kid out there as a sidekick! One that could get hurt! Just because I couldn't get hurt doesn't mean he couldn't! I scolded myself.

I never really thought about him being hurt before, honestly I tried not to think about it because I felt fear from that thought. I always thought that if he did it would be a small cut or something.

"Ray, he's woken up once since he was hurt so we know he's not in a coma. He's not going to die." She reminded me as she moved to be in the chair on the opposite side of Henry.

"It's my fault he's hurt!" I cried out speaking for the first time in hours which is very odd for me. Why had I felt the need to not talk or anything for the last day.

"No, he chooses to go out there when he is not like you and he will get better it will simply take some time till he is ready to go out into the field again." She tried to make me not blame myself.

Her words weren't false at all but she didn't understand how its like to have someone under your watch get very badly hurt.

I remained silent, I didn't want to talk to her. Schwoz had been trying to get me to either go out and stop criminals or rest the last few times. I hadn't slept since the night before Henry had gotten hurt.

I wouldn't do either of them until Henry was safe at his home no matter how badly they told me I needed it. Something could happen to him in his weakened state if I wasn't here to protect him.

"You don't have to go to your room but please sleep Ray, you will get sick. I can wake you if there is trouble." She tried to get me to rest. It had been two days since I had closed my eyes to sleep last.

"With energy you will be able to better protect him." She pointed out the logic if sleeping to me.

I thought about it, I was a horrible protector if I was too sleepy to fight back. I would just be taking a small nap. I relaxed in the chair and closed my eyes a little bit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, favorited or followed this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Henry Danger or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Henry's POV

* * *

I was heading home today. It had been a couple of days since I had been home.

I had spent several days in the man-cave coming up with my story and ding some recovery.

There had been an accident and a very small out of town clinic had nursed me back to sort of health. I don't think this could be called healthy. It was not good but the story we were going with.

Charlotte rolled my wheelchair up to my porch steps. Yeah I had a wheelchair now thanks to having both of my legs broken. It was going to be a complete joy to move around with it.

She lifted the chair over the steps and into the house. We waited for my parents to notice. It could take some time for that to happen. They often are distracted by life and ... Piper. She often demands that they pay attention to her and only her.

They noticed that I was here a whole ten minutes after Charlotte had called them down. It makes me sad but happy that they really are inattentive about me. It means they don't really care about me but I can do what I want.

They looked shocked but calm when they saw me in the chair. "Get up Henry, it is not a funny thing to joke about." Dad scolded me and tried to force me to stand by pulling me up by the arms. Oh, that hurt so badly. I didn't stand as I couldn't. I fell right back into the chair.

"I'm not playing a joke. I was in a car crash on the way back into down and broke both of my legs and my arm." I lied to them and it convinced them of my injuries. It was sad really.

I had never been a good lier and though it had gotten better since I had become Kid Danger. It wasn't that good. So I knew my parents simply didn't care enough to question it at all.

* * *

Charlotte had helped move some of my stuff into the guest room on the lower floor. I couldn't really use my room since it was on the top floor of the house.

When we had finished she left to go home. It was around dinner time and she had her own family to be with.

"Henry! Come out it is dinner time!" I heard my father yell and I started to roll the chair out into the kitchen but it toke a while as I hadn't had much pracitice with it so far.

If the estimations on how long it would take a while for my legs to heal I would get alot of practice on using the chair.

I got there to see that they had all started to eat. It would be expected they shouldn't have to wait for me.

Mom and Dad barely noticed me when I got there but Piper noticed me. She started to laugh and take pictures of me.

"Oh, this is good. I should remember to show this to everyone at school before Monday. It will totaly ruin you. Now, please what should I put as the cause?" Piper insulted me.

"Stop, Piper. I was in a car crash." I told her and she laughed. I knew that car crash was not the caption that was going on the internet. She puts everything on the internet.

She is going to make my life even harder and there was doubt on it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed, favorited or followed this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger or anything else I might happen to mention in this piece of fanfiction.**

* * *

Ray's POV

* * *

I was tired and unable to sleep. I feared that more would would go wrong and my dreams were filled with the sound of Henry's bones breaking. A horrific sound that shakes me down to my core.

Everyone tells me it isn't my fault that he is hurt but it is. I wanted a sidekick and it is I that hired him to do it. It never even crossed my mind that unlike me that he could get seriously hurt again.

I don't think that I am going to let him help me out in the field when he recovers. I know it is selfish but I never want to see him so hurt ever again. I just want to protect him.

For some reason or another it hurt me when he was hurt. Not outside of course but beneath my invincible skin. The pain wasn't ending or not causes damage, like pain should to me.

I will not rest again until I can make sure that he will be safe, it is my fault that he is hurt. I would never allow something like that to happen again. I don't think I could fight the pain a second time.

I will fight it though so they can't see it. I doubt seeing me like this will help Henry recover from his injuries quickly.

So, as I stood before my mirror I forced myself to stop crying. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and off of my face. Me breaking down would help nobody if I broke down.

I forced myself to smile and made it look bright and I walked into the man-cave the start of a painful day that would be followed by more painful days.


End file.
